I Move The Stars For No One
by psychodelicate
Summary: Sarah/Jareth Drabbles. Continuous Oneshots. Love, sex, romance, drama, mystery, fluff, some dark themed fics. There's something for everyone. Join me on a trip into the Labyrinth, chronicling the most psychotic, unfathomable, and uncontrollable love story of all time. Taking requests for chapters!
1. Masquerade

**A/N: Hello! I have revised the drabbles! Please take a look and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Labyrinth, Jareth would never wear anything other than those lovely tight pants, and Sarah would have stayed. Sadly, however, that right belongs to Jim Henson, God rest his soul.**

_**For Taylor, with love and metal.**_

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

_**Masquerade:**_

They were spinning. Heels kissed the tiled floor in seductive syncopations. His eyes were mismatch and that was all she could fathom or understand. His hands were warm against her hips. His pelvis pressed too snuggly against her own. She was lost in him. Captivated. The things that man could do with his eyes alone were lethal. He stripped her bare, though she was fully clothed. It was if he could see right through her. Her cheeks flushed. A small smirk formed on his flawless face, causing an ache to settle deep in her belly.

They twisted to an erotic beat. No words. He knew already the thoughts in hear head. The music carried them. Her eyes were lidded. She drifted, and he held her close. Entranced. That was the word for it. His lips on her ear earned him a breathless whimper. Her nails dug into his shoulder, his fingers dug into her hips. She hung dangerously on the precipice of his patience. He pressed his cheek to the side of her heck, tongue flicking once to tease her collar bone. Her little gasp elicited a painful throb in his pants. He could feel her pert breast respond through her dress. Then he pulled back, looking at her eyes, deeply diseased with desire.

She let the music and the feel of his magic course through her. She was infinite. The heat poured from them both in sensual waves. The fire in her belly was unquenchable. She begged him with her eyes. Neither noted that the music had stopped or that the crowd watched with anticipation thick as honey. The curious onlookers waited for the couples next move, twirl, or leap. With bated breath they watched their King do what he did best: seduce.

The pair dipped and turned. She slid up his body. He sighed, thoughts of having her in his bed were all too enticing. She could have been his perfection with those dark eyes and pouty lips. He could have been her religion, the way she felt so saved.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**A/N: So that's it for this first drabble. Reviews would be appreciated! They get longer as they go, but some of them are just this short, maybe one or two shorter. Basically they're whatever emotion I feel like writing at the time. If you'd like to contribute to the story, feel free to send me words, emotions, plot lines, etc, and I would be happy to incorporate your ideas! Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Midnight

**A/N: Here's my second drabble in this series. This has been revised also!**** Thanks for the continuous support. My readers are my family. Much love!**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

_**Midnight:**_

That damn clock. It would be the death of me. On the twelfth chime, I sighed. It would begin soon. The sickness. It would bubble up in my stomach like a cobra ready to strike. All because of him. He had cursed me.

"Live without me and you shall be forever sick. Proof that you need me, will be forever present. You will learn Sarah-mine. My love is not to be taken lightly. Call me to return when you've decided." I recalled his words and how he had vanished in a shower of glitter.

I was forever sick without him. It wasn't just the nausea, either. I was lovesick. The nausea was just the gnawing that was left over after my heart would stop hurting. Just then, I doubled over with the force of my torment. I knew the only way to stop it would be to call. Oh, could I afford to be that weak?

When I said I could live without him, I knew I had been lying. My love for him had never gone, and even now, was stronger than ever, even with the suffering he was putting me through. I didn't want to be weak, or damn my pride. The fight had been a bad one. I told him I needed space, when what I really needed was to sort out my emotions properly without the steady influence of his affection. I loved him, yes, and he knew it all too well. There were just too many things I was uncertain of, however, and couldn't think straight when he was near me.

He a was a pro at distraction. Lingering touches as he passed me in the hall, a squeeze on my thigh at dinner, a kiss behind my ear when I walked in the garden. It would be all over from there. I would lose myself in his gentle caresses and tempered affection. Important train of thought, long from my mind. He was a drug, a disease, my sickness.

When I'd told him I needed to return to my world, he was less than enthusiastic, but very ready to make the sacrifice and accompany me, still in good humor...at least until I told him I needed to go by myself.

Now, it was very rare to see Jareth shocked, but I did a pretty good job of it. His eyes were a stony mismatch that made my insides quiver.

"I see," he said. "So, you wish to repudiate my affection, dear one?" The line of his jaw was hard, his voice curt and clipped, but his eyes were so sad.

"No!" I quickly tried to regain myself. "Not forever, I just need to do some thinking..." I trailed off when he glared down at me harder.

"Exactly what is it that you need to ponder, Sarah?"

"...stuff..." I managed to grumble. But it wasn't stuff at all. I wanted to try and live without him, not because I didn't love him, but because I couldn't worth risking my heart over something that could have very possibly been a figment of my imagination.

"I see, well there will be a punishment, I can assure you." He'd said harshly, and that's when he'd cursed me. Immediately I had landed myself back in my fifteen year old room. For the last month I had lived without him. Not soft touches or tender kisses, or silky voice to bring me comfort. Just me, my bed, and the sickness.

I'd realized finally, after the first few days, that this nausea wasn't something I could imagine. Jareth became all that much more real to me, controlling me when he was no where in sight. I dreamt of him when my stomach would let me sleep. those were the only happy times I had. I missed him so much.

Many nights i had almost called for him, and wondered if he wanted me back just as badly. Then I began holding back, trying to me stronger. Beg me back first. I wanted him to show me some kind of weakness. I wanted to know that he needed me too. But Jareth was too stubborn, for something trivial like that. He wouldn't beg me back, and the sickness would continue. The pain he put me through had no affect on him, he just desperately wanted me to admit how completely lost I was without him.

And that was the truth. I was lost and pathetic.

Lately, the sickness had been lasting longer. It always began at midnight, the time between night and day. The witching hour some might say. I had fallen in love with him at midnight, many moons ago. Now, though, sometimes my sick spells would last till after three. It was cruel, but I knew why he did it.

I took a deep breath, only to have another wave of nausea roll over my entire body. The cobra had struck. I had the overwhelming urge to puke, wrench my guts out, and never eat again. But, just as soon as it had begun, it stopped. I sunk back against my pillow, curling into a ball, sweating, shaking, and ridiculously wishing he were there to comfort me. I should have never left. He was all too real. I should've known.

He knew I couldn't live without him, and I knew it too. The sickness was only a reminder of how true that was. All I had to do was say it. Admit my need. It could be over. I could…sleep? Perchance to dream? I could...I c-c...

"Jareth!" I wailed, as the nausea hit me full force from my head to my toes. I shuddered and wretched but nothing came out. The soft click of boots accompanied by a low chuckle served as the soundtrack for my defeat. I had lost. He had won. He always won. Really, there was never any fight. I was stupid, I would apologize, and I would be damned if I ever left the safety of his arms again.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**A/N: So tell me what you think! The second one is a bit longer. (Extra points if you get my Hamlet reference!) Review, my loves! Oh, pretty, pretty please! Much love, always. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Curse

**A/N: So here's the third drabble. This one's a bit risqué but not as graphic as my other fanfic. (If you haven't read it, I would really check it out. It would mean the world to me!) Special Shout out to Diamondog74 because I really think she'll like this drabble. Enjoy, my loves! Also, this one has been revised!**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

_**Curse:**_

The irons seared my wrists. I had been chained so long. The rock on the wall behind me bit unforgivingly into my back. This was my fate, my eternity. I had given myself to this man, this cause. I had never pictured our relationship like this. He had bewitched me; promised the stars and given me pain. He'd been my own personal Hell. My Devil. My Savior. My Everything. I lied to myself all the time, saying I would do it differently if I had it to do over again. I knew, however, in the back of my mind, I would do anything to make this man love me, to make him happy. I'd break myself the same way he'd broken me. Loving him was never a choice, and I think he loved me too, as much as he could in his own sick and sadistic way. God, is it so pathetic that I would honestly walk over broken glass just to see him smile? I struggled against my bindings, I was so sore. The clank of the chains echoed across the room, drowning out the harsh puffs of my shallow breathing for the moment. Just then, the door creaked open. He stood before me like a God, an Omen, a Curse. His smile was wicked deadly, absolutely breathtaking. I didn't even have to walk over glass to see it. My heart swelled.

"Ready to play?" He asked in a hushed whisper, and I knew I would never regret this, not really.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**A/N: So, no lemon, but this one is a bit darker. Tell me if you like and I'll consider writing a dark centered fanfic. Also, this is where I will now be taking requests and words to write about! Send me some and I'll do them quickly, you'll even get a shout out for your word! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Sensual

**A/N: So, here's my fourth drabble. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to send me words and you'll get a shout out! Thanks for reading!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**Sensual:**_

I was prey. The hunted. The meek. He was the predator. The hunter. Feral. Deadly. Beautiful. Mine. The Labyrinth was our playground. I would lose myself through it, just so that he would have to find me. Today he found me squirreled away in the garden. He stalked towards me with a sinister grace. I was frozen, caught by his eyes; the lovely mismatch that controlled my world. He was the master of my universe. Sometimes I felt like his personal plaything, but I knew he loved me. "…_I will be your slave…," _he had crooned to me once. But, that couldn't be right. I was his slave, to do with as he pleased, and he knew that all too well.

He was before me now. All ruffled shirts and glitter. Murder in those leather boots, and his all too tight pants. I was trapped. The hunter had corned his prey. He wore his most lethal smile. When he leaned down, waves of desire poured from him in the most sensual way. I wanted him desperately. My mouth went dry with desire, and his heat made me shudder, despite the warm breeze. He was captivating, hypnotizing.

"Come now, Precious," he whispered darkly, holding out his hand. "Let me show you all the garden has to offer."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**A/N: There you have it folks. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a lovely review!**


	5. Shaving

**A/N: Okay, guys. Drabble number 5. Enjoy. Revised!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**Shaving:**_

She watched him, naked, in front of the vanity. He shaved with an archaic razor and lavender soap. Everything the man did was beautiful, purposeful. She appreciated the way he moved. Every stroke against his chin, or sway of his hips as he shifted his weight, made her heart flutter.

She lay awake, unknown to him, watching his deft movements with a feral hunger. She wanted him right then; memories of their previous night flooding her brain.

_His lips soft on her shoulder. Her hands running through his hair. The breathy moans he rarely let escape, drove her passion. He was a flash of tongue, teeth, and glitter; worshipping her body as if she were his deity, and he were paying the most godly and humble homage. He pushed, she sighed, they rocked. The electricity that coursed through her, left them both breathless. He called her precious; took her endlessly until she begged for reprieve. Shaky legs tangling with strong ones. Tender kisses, goodnight whispers._

Sarah needed him. Controlling her voice, she spoke:

"What are you thinking about?" Her soft voice echoed through their room.

He turned to smile at her briefly before returning to his lovely face. "You," he whispered seductively. "Always, you."

Sarah let out a small, breathy sigh and sat up in their bed. Her hair was sleep tossed and sexy, and she wore a predatory smile.

Jareth's breath hitched before he said, "Come here, precious. Wrap your arms around me while I finish."

Sarah bounded from the bed with more enthusiasm than Jareth thought anyone should have that early in the morning. Her arms wrapped around his middle and locked across his navel. She was still naked from the previous night's rendezvous. She pressed herself fully into his delicious backside and was gratified by the chuckle she felt rumble through his chest.

"Now, now my Sarah, there's plenty of time for that later. I need to finish my shave."

Sarah pouted and buried her head between his shoulder blades, waiting for him to be done. "What are you thinking about now?" She asked.

"Whether or not this shave is worth finishing," he said gruffly. It was just then that Sarah noticed that the razor wasn't the only sharp thing in the room, and that apparently Jareth was thinking with a different head.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: In the words of Jasmine Melody, "Woof!" This drabble is for you! Thanks so much for reviewing all my work! I really appreciate it. And, as always, to all my readers, thank you for reading. **


	6. Dusk

**A/N: My sixth little drabble! Hope you like!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**Dusk:**_

The sun was setting in the aboveground. The sky was tinted orangey-purple, and Sarah sat on her windowsill, letting the last warm rays hit her face before the sun hid behind the trees.

She was waiting for Jareth to collect her, as he did every weekend, to spend the next two days with him in the underground. This weekend was very different, though. On Sunday nights, Sarah would normally return home to her mundane world and live out her dull week waiting for him to save her from the monotony. This weekend, however, marked the day when Sarah would never again have to return to the aboveground.

Sarah was hardly old enough to marry Jareth, but had promised to do so very soon. And, by soon, Jareth had meant this weekend. At just older than nineteen, it was hard to believe that Sarah Williams was going to marry the Goblin King who had been such a notable part of her childhood fantasies.

_But, I love him._ She thought wearily.

Her nerves had been on edge for days in preparation. Goblins had been in and out of her apartment carting her things back to the underground. Some of them had even come to help groom her for the ceremony, which, to her understanding, was very different from the one in her human world.

Sarah didn't want to admit to anyone, not herself, and especially not Jareth, that she was frightened. She was scared out of her wits. _Matrimony!_ She spat it out as if it were a dirty word.

Why was he so keen on getting married right now? He'd waited centuries, surely he could wait a few more years, at least until she was twenty-one. But then a thought crossed her own mind. He was scared too.

Jareth needed her. He'd never been so blatant as to tell her that right out, but she knew. He'd said in loved her in few words and gotten attached to her in even fewer. Let's face it; Jareth could be hard to love.

Sarah realized then, that Jareth found happiness with her, after so many centuries of not loving anything at all. He was afraid that if he didn't marry her now and let her stay in her world too long, he would lose her.

He didn't want her to find someone else.

She didn't want anyone else.

That is what Sarah Williams thought about at dusk, the night before her wedding. She understood better now, why he didn't want to wait and was always so reluctant to let her return to her world. He wanted her for himself, always.

She wanted him too. Forever. So, why was she so hesitant? Why did she want more time? The answer hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted more time to be stupid and in love. Careless. She was afraid marriage would change things.

Sarah Williams wasn't ready to grow up yet.

The rustle of robes and the soft click of boots on the hardwood let her know that her time for thinking was over. She saw herself as a petulant child, sitting in time out, waiting to be collected by the grownup.

She couldn't look at him. She needed one more minute with her mundane sunset; a farewell to the world that had never understood her. She sighed, heart heavy. She was happy with Jareth. He was more important to her than anything else. She knew she would never regret the decision she had made.

"Second thoughts, precious?" He asked softly. She could hear the tempting sorrow in his voice.

She shook her head. "Will things change?" She asked in a whisper.

"Of what do you speak?"

"Things between us."

"What exactly are you afraid of, Sarah?" He placed a hand under her chin, and tiled her face up to look at him. His face was ghastly beautiful and there was mischief in his smile. But his eyes, oh, they practically broke her heart, so sad they were. He was afraid, even now, that he was losing her.

"That we will love each other differently. That this will change us. This isn't just a faerie tale anymore. This is real. I think it's finally just hit me, that I won't wake up from this dream."

"Do you want to wake up?" The line of his jaw was hard. He was upset.

"No! That's not what I meant. I just don't want you to see me any differently. I want you to always be my Goblin King, and I want to always be your precious. I want our love to be what it is now. I don't want the faerie tale to end." She finished, practically sobbing and buried her head into the ruffles on his shirt.

"Nothing will change, love. The only thing you're going to have to adjust to is the goblins calling you 'Queenie.' I will always be your faerie tale king, and yes, you my dear, will always be _my _precious."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: So this is my longest drabble in the series. I'm considering making in a oneshot and even extending it to envision their wedding day. Tell me what you think! And, as always, thank you for reading.**


	7. Condensation

**A/N: Number seven! This one is a bit, er, **_**steamy. **_**;) Enjoy! Revised!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**Condensation:**_

Water rolled down the sides of the steamed up glass like rain. Two bodies occupied the small shower stall. One was a stubborn, brown haired girl who dreamed of being an actress. The other was the snarky, self-assured, and all too sexy Goblin King.

The glass wall was cool against Sarah's back. It clashed with the heated body pressed snugly and slickly to her front. She sighed as the man above her continued washing her hair and running strong, soapy hands all over her body. She rested her head against his shoulder, smelling the sweet elixir of his skin. His mere presence made her drunk. His kisses made her swoon, and his touch had her reeling from naughty thoughts that one as innocent as her should not have.

_Wonder what he'll do? _She thought. _Mmmmmm, hopefully some more with those talented fingers of his...or maybe his tongue..._

He switched their positions then, interrupting her train of thought, placing her directly under the spray and rinsed out her hair. She shut her eyes tight waiting for him to finish. A minute later he kissed her forehead, signaling she was safe to open her eyes. She looked directly into his. _Heat,_ was the only word that came to mind.

A poke at her thigh let her know that Jareth had no intention of getting clean during that night's shower.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: I thought it was cute. :D I love my little citrus bits. Fear not, I have many more lemons planned for the future. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Glitter

**A/N: Well, it's been a long time hasn't it, my pretties? So sorry to have gone AWOL. I fully intend to be in full writer mode over the summer. College can be such a drag, but worth it. Here's a little drabble I found some time to write this Sunday evening, hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated! Here's number 8!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**Glitter:**_

It was safe to say that Sarah was about fed up with glitter. She woke to find it in her bed each morning. It filled her shoes and speckled all her dishes. She couldn't, for the life of her, get it out of her hair. All her furniture brandished the tacky stuff, and no matter how much she vacuumed, the carpet was a lost cause.

Everywhere she looked, everything sparkled. She was beginning to feel as if she were sharing an apartment with a drag queen rather than her fey lover, the one and only Goblin King, Sarah was very patient with Jareth. She could handle his snarky-ness, his disdain for her human habits, and even his uncanny resemblance to David Bowie, but the glitter was pushing her over the edge.

If she had to step into her shower only to find the stuff once again covering _her_ loofa, she was positive she would have a coronary. I mean, it wasn't as if he _needed _the glitter. Sarah already couldn't take her eyes off him, he really didn't need to draw anymore attention to himself, especially in her world. Sarah had never been the jealous type, but the next chick to eye up _her_ psychotic goblin was seriously gonna get it.

Then, as if to make matters worse, when Sarah did go to the shower, leaving a sleeping Jareth in her bed, there was none other than the god-awful stuff all over _her loofa. _ Sarah screamed.

Instantly, Jareth was at her side. He was wide eyed and deliciously naked, wondering what had caused her distress.

"What is it my pet, what has you so flustered?"

Sarah remained indignant and huffed, then pointed to the loofa.

"I'm not sure I understand, precious. What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"Do you not see it?"

"See what, Sarah? I see a bathing utensil, nothing more nothing less."

"The glitter, Jareth. It's the glitter. I have had it up to my ears with everything I own being covered in glitter."

Jareth blanched. He was no stranger to Sarah's disdain for the sparkly stuff. It was not, however, as if he could actually help it. Glitter was part of the job, Goblin King's glittered, end of story. Actually, to be honest, all fey sort of glittered, though each did it to different degrees. The more regal the fey, the greater the sparkle. Jareth just so happened to have sparkle overload.

He had tried to explain this to Sarah before, but she couldn't see past the tackiness to understand his position. Sarah was very bull headed, but it was one of the things he loved about her. He sighed, he would try again.

"Darling, I've told you I can't help it. I am fey, therefore, I glitter. When you become queen you will glitter too. It's something you learn to live with."

Sarah's eyes practically bugged out of her head. she refused to glitter obnoxiously until the end of eternity, it just wasn't going to happen. Period.

"There's no way in hell. I refuse to look like a gay man threw up on me, and everything I own, for the rest of my life. Make. It. Stop."

"Precious, I can't. The only way to remove it is for me to leave. Permanently. If you ask me to leave, the glitter will disappear. Is that what you want? Do you wish to be rid of me forever?" he stepped closer when he asked, wrapping his arms around Sarah and pulling her close.

"Of course not." She whispered softly. Him leaving was the last thing she would ever want, and he was stupid to even suggest it. She had only ever been happy when she was with him and Toby, but mostly with him. She mused then, that living with the glitter would be nothing compared to living without Jareth. She would die first.

"Love is about sacrifices, precious. I would move the stars for you, and make the world fall down. Oh, Sarah-mine, is the glitter really such a heavy burden?"

Sarah shook her head no, and Jareth smiled. Sarah's shower, however, did not proceed as planned. Turns out Jareth knew a few things to do with glitter that Sarah hadn't dreamed possible, and he was all too eager to use her loofa to show her exactly what they were.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: There you have it folks. A bit on the long side. Hope it didn't drag too much. Sorry it wasn't super steamy. I promise the next installment will have some citrus. Reviews get my love! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Lantern

**A/N: Whoohoooooooo I found some more time tonight to do another little drabble. Remember, I take requests, just send me words and I'll write a drabble for you! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading and reviewing. It means so much! and now, I leave you with number nine!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**Lantern:**_

Sarah was no longer a stranger to the Labyrinth. In the time she had spent there since accepting Jareth, she had come to know its every bend and turn. She felt at home, at piece, and unafraid. Jareth hated for her to wonder through the dark, endless paths at night, but Sarah found such solace in the moonlight and ethereal colors emitted by the strange faerie plants under the lunar glow.

She never took any light with her, feeling safer under cover of darkness. She knew, however, no one should dare hurt her. She was their queen after all. Still, Jareth hated to have her out of his sight for a minute. She would sneak out most nights with the help of Hoggle and return safely to her bed before Jareth could realize she had snuck away.

Somehow, though, in his disapproving glance the next morning, she would know he knew. Still, he said nothing unless he caught her red-handed, and Sarah continued to play with fire, knowing that eventually she would get burned. Tonight was no different. She snuck from hers and Jareth's chamber under cover of an invisibility potion Hoggle would draft for her each night. It was crafted to last for the fifteen minutes it would take her to flee their room, exit the palace, run through the small city, and burst into the labyrinth unnoticed.

She had remained successful for a fortnight in her task. Jareth had only caught her twice, each time being he had made it to their room before she had. She had cut her wanderings considerably since, and only basked in the labyrinth's magic for a short while each evening.

Her journey tonight proved uncompromised, and Sarah made it into the interweaving of the labyrinth just as her potion ran out. She sighed heavily, out of breath and tired, and checked to make sure she had the other draught of potion so she could sneak back into the castle. All set, she stormed off letting the moon guide her through the familiar twists.

Not twenty minutes into her journey, she came to a place she didn't know. It was a door she had never seen before, hidden in an alcove on a very familiar path. The labyrinth occasionally reworked itself, but everything up until that point had been recognizable and familiar. Sarah, the ever curious, wanted to know what was behind the door.

She stepped close to it, checking her surrounding to make sure no one lurked, watching for Jareth, or Jareth himself. She knocked softly on the door and it fell open with a soft creak. Before her was quite possibly the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

Dozens of cherry blossom trees were lined up in rows and in them hung millions of vintage lanterns. They twinkled and sparkled all collors of pink, yellow, and orange. The sight took her breath away. Over to the side was a small pond with a fountain in the middle, the water seem to be made of pure silver and moonlight. Sarah was certain she could live her for the rest of her days.

From between a row of trees, Jareth came strutting like a beacon of heavenly light. He carried one of the old fashioned lanterns in his hand and was smiling softly up at the trees. Sarah had to catch her breath. The garden's beauty was only dimmed by the fact that Jareth now stood in it. He approached her with a smirk, and she was silenced by his sheer luminosity. He shone.

"How now, precious, looks to me as if you've seen a ghost."

"Just a goblin," she said. He smiled wider.

"What do you think? I've made it for you. Each lantern holds a small star, and remember, darling, I move the stars for no one."

"For me? But why? I've blatantly defied your wishes not to roam the labyrinth, and here you are showering me with the loveliest thing I've ever seen? I am confused Jareth."

"Did you think I had not known about your wanderings? And that I had not been keeping close watch on you through my crystals? I was angry at first, but then I saw how happy being here made you, so I made you this. Your very own piece of the labyrinth, where I know you will be safe. The moonlight is yours to ponder, and the trees twist and turn just like a maze. You may wander and lose yourself to your hearts content, my pet. This is your world."

Sarah could have cried at that moment, so stricken with joy she was. But, she settled for launching herself at her Goblin King and showering him with kisses. He had taken her desire for wanderlust and turned into something they could both enjoy. She had to think of a way to repay him.

"Come get lost with me," she whispered hotly in his ear, and began to pull him towards the maze of trees.

"Here, precious? Wouldn't you prefer the comfort of our bed?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, I want you to take me in the stars."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Not as citrus-y as I had intended, but it really just didn't flow into any smut. So I'm sorry. I thought lantern was going to be a much more sensual word, whoops. Anyways, thank you for reading. I hope I didn't disappoint you to much. Remember to send me words! I'll give you a shout out, and, always, thank you. I am nothing without your support.**


	10. Hell

**A/N: So, I just finished a huge assignment on **_**Much Ado about Nothing**_** by: William Shakespeare and am rewarding myself by vegging out and writing some more drabbles here, and working on my Naruto chapter fic (GaaraxSakura check it out!). Well, lovely readers, I hope you enjoy! **

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**Hell**_

I'd never given much thought to what Hell would be like. I never thought that's where I would end up. I never thought in all my days that I had done anything bad enough to land me here.

There was fire. The smell of ash and acetone was enough to make me gasp for breath. I couldn't breathe here, and I couldn't see. Everything was dark, not red like I had been told when I was small. The flames burned black and licked at my feet. I could feel them, sense them, but absolutely nothing was visible. Maybe I was blind. I wasn't sure.

I didn't move except to fidget and cough, I didn't know where to move to, afraid there would be some unknown cliff or crevice to send me to my doom. I gave a bitter snort; this was my doom.

I felt the flames; they hurt. But I couldn't scream, couldn't properly register the pain. I felt sick at that, sick and sadistic. Was I really suffering?

Belatedly, I realized that if I were in Hell that meant I was dead. If I were dead, I was not with Jareth. _ Jareth._ My heart gave a painful twinge. He was of the living, the immortal. I should have not have waited so long to let him turn me into fey. I regretted it miserably. I wondered if he were sad, comforting myself with the notion that he was most likely quite insane by this point. My poor Goblin King.

All of a sudden, things began to take shape. The first thing I saw was a teddy bear sitting in a circle of black flame. Then I began to see walls. They seemed to gather in around me from outside the blackness. Then I was on a bed, my bed. There were books and toys. My costumes lay haphazard on the floor in my 15 year old room. My copy of the Labyrinth was nowhere in sight.

In the next room I heard Toby crying.

Toby was well on his way to ten years old, it would have been impossible for him to cry like that, but it was his shrill little screech, nonetheless.

Instinct kicked in and I bolted for the door. This really was Hell. It was locked. Outside my windows there were no black flames, and in my mirror no goblins appeared when I called their names. Every bit of my insides turned to bundles of nerves. Then I began to panic.

What if I wasn't even in Hell, and never had been?

What if I was finally waking up from the dream I had so feared I would?

What if it never existed? If _Jareth _never existed…

My mind couldn't wrap itself around that. A world without Jareth wasn't one worth living in. I'd die first.

I decided then, dream or not, this was Hell either way. Hell was anywhere that he was not.

I sunk to my knees, shaking and crying. He was gone. I would never see him again. I had finally woken up. Reality hit me like a slap in the face….

I was in love with my imagination, the voices in my head. I was crazy.

Then my music box began to play. A song I had heard so long ago, a song he sang to me. I screamed. Torture. This was torture. The music didn't stop and I squinted my eyes shut, screaming and screaming to drown out the song.

From behind my eyelids I saw The Devil. He was beautiful. He was Jareth, and not Jareth at the same time. His skin was grey and his eyes glowed red. Hair black, and his tongue like a snake. I fought desperately to open my eyes, but found they were glued shut. Devil-Jareth laughed wickedly, beautifully. He crooned to me the song I had been trying to scream away.

He came closer and closer until he absorbed me. He was me.

"He's gone now, Sarah. Just a trick of the light, a spot of dust in your vision, your own imagination come to scorn you. He didn't even exist."

"You're lying!" I screamed, and he laughed again.

"Now, precious, don't be so cruel."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!"

His answering cackle was maniacal and deadly. Suddenly, his fingers were wrapped tightly around my throat. I was suffocating, dying again, if I weren't already dead inside.

"Come, Sarah-mine, the time has come to face your reality, your rejection. You were only ever capable of loving yourself."

Then to my utter and apparent horror, he crushed my mouth to his in a bruising kiss. His tongue slithered against my lips like a serpent, I gasped for air, I felt as if I were drowning.

"Jareth…" I tried to scream, but it came out a strangled whisper as The Devil's face receded, laughing and smirking, from my vision. I was blacking out again.

Drowning again.

Then, as if being pulled from under water, lungs full of liquid, I gasped a breath, and was finally able to open my eyes. I sucked in huge breaths, unaware of where I was, but praying it wasn't my 15 year old room. When I had lungs enough, I attempted to scream, but only managed a strangled sob.

Then, I realized that whatever had pulled me from the waters of my despair was now holding me, softly shushing me, and patting my hair, kissing my face.

I turned blank, distant eyes on my rescuer, and almost screamed. It was Jareth, but his skin was grey. I tried to scream again, and immediately, with a snap of fingers, the lights were on, and he was normal before me.

Relief washed over me as if having just been baptized. Then I began to cry again. I latched onto him with every fiber of my being, and worried that my strong grip would hurt him, but couldn't bear to ease up. He shushed me softly.

"You were screaming precious," he whispered, and I shivered remembering Devil-Jareth had called me that too. "And, fighting for breath. I was so worried. It took me a long time to wake you up. Your nightmare must have been profound."

In shaky breaths I recounted my tale to Hell and back for him, breaking down at the worst parts where I thought I had lost him. He would kiss me gently until I was calm, and then encourage me to continue.

When I had finished, I looked up to meet cold, distant, and angry eyes. "What is it, Jareth?" I barely dared to ask, my voice a hoarse whisper.

"The man in your dream was not the devil," he said almost too calmly. My eyes widened. "He was my elder brother, Orion, and he will be back for you."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: There you go, a little mystery for you guys. If you liked it leave me a review letting me know. Enough reviews will make me turn this into it's own little fic, with plenty more information, since I'm sure you're all wondering what will happen! Thank you, as always, for reading. I appreciate it more than you know. Ta!**


	11. Secret

**A/N: So, I had this REALLY AWESOME fanfic up called **_**20 Things You Should Never Ask Jareth.**_** Sadly, however, it was taken down due to "breaking rules." I've been writing fanfics for almost 6 years on this site, and the "lists" were never taken down until recently. I honestly don't see what's wrong with them. But, it's not my decision to make. This drabble, however, will sort of go along that line, except not in list format. And, there will only be ten to keep this relatively short. But these are a few of the **_**Secret**_** reasons why Jareth loves Sarah so much.**

**Enjoy, and thank you for reading.**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**Secret:**_

There were many things that Goblin Kings didn't do, and being cheesily romantic to the point of puking was one of them. Now, Jareth knew how to butter Sarah up, but preferred to only regale her with his admonitions when they were absolutely necessary. He thought they meant more that way. Secretly, however, the inside of his head was brimming with all the affections he was, somewhat, too proud to address to her directly. That didn't mean that he didn't tell her how lovely she was, or that he loved her regularly. But, there were some things he found much too embarrassing, downright dirty, and by far too sickeningly sweet to present to her. So he thought about them instead, smirking lightly because she was none the wiser.

One: He absolutely adored her voice. While she spoke, he would get lost in the sound, earning him a smack on the shoulder and a very cold glare when she realized that he had not been listening…_again._ He loved it when she would sing in the shower; the sound was purely angelic. She would be angry if she knew he had heard her; she thought she was being secretive about it. He loved her voice most, however, when she lay writhing beneath him alternating between breathy whispers and very loud renditions of his name.

Two: Jareth would never admit it to anybody and, truthfully, hated to admit it to himself, that he loved it when she would argue. Never one to be spoken down to or against, when it was Sarah who was verbally refuting him, he was captivated. He found her anger and ire so deliciously sexy. He liked that she stood up for her opinions; the makings of a good monarch. Cheeks flushed, eyes bright, and firm scowl wrinkling her nose was all it took to have him coming apart at the seems.

Three: Sarah had a dirty mouth. Not in public, not in front of the Goblins, and never in casual conversation. Only in bed and only for him. She wasn't necessarily crude, but just dirty enough to show the little bit of devil behind that angel exterior.

Four: Sarah's hands were the hands of a God. Soft and sure in all their movements. Soft caresses as they passed in the hallway. The gentle way she would tug on his hair or grip his neck when they kissed. The fleeting of her fingers across his cheek when she would think he was asleep. Back massages when he'd had a long day of sitting in his throne, and foot massages when he would have spent the day traipsing across the Underground. Her grip on his hips when they were joined in their bed, or the saucy scrape of her fingernails when he would push her over the edge. Yes, Sarah had the hands of a God.

Five: Jareth was deathly afraid of being alone. He refused to acknowledge this fact. Goblin Kings weren't afraid of anything, but after so many years of being solitary, Sarah was a breath of fresh air. Her love and her company were essential to his being. He couldn't live without her any more than Hoggle could live without shiny things, or Sir Didymus without Ambrosias. He needed her more than he was willing to admit. It was futile for him to hide it though, because he made it so blatantly obvious. She knew what she did to him, the effect she had, and had never taken advantage of it. He amused himself knowing that she felt the same way.

Six: Sarah was a ridiculously wonderful lover. For one as innocent as she was, she learned quick. It hadn't taken her long to figure out exactly what made him tick in the bedroom, and she exploited this fact every chance she got. He would never admit to her how absolutely out of control she made him feel in these instances. Jareth was the type of person to dominate every situation, taking no prisoners. He would never let her know that under the stoic mask he consistently wore during sex, he was absolutely falling apart, completely unsure of what to do with himself, and absolutely at her mercy. No one had ever held this type of power over him. Somehow, he thought she knew.

Seven: Her eyes alone had the power to bring him to his knees. Literally. One look at her blatant desire was all it took for him to nestle his face between her hips and revel in the lovely sounds she made. Her eyes told him everything. They showed her hurt, her anger, and her love. They had the power to see right through him. Any defense he had ever put up crumbled beneath her gentle stair. She rendered him completely defenseless in such situations. He found himself realizing that he honestly didn't mind it too much.

Eight: Sarah's hair was something else. A lovely color of brown that he found pleasing to the eyes and complementing her skin very well. He loved to tangle his fingers in it when they kissed, or brush the strands from her face and shoulders when they would talk. Her hair was soft and luxurious; very well taken care of. Complimenting it, however, was completely out of the question. Goblin Kings did not waste their time thinking of their girlfriend's hair and how delicious it was going to feel fisted in his hands later that night as he took all the days struggles out on her all too willing body. He found himself not even minding that it was all across his face when he woke up each morning, mostly because she probably had the same grievance with him.

Nine: Patience was something Jareth had never understood and, as King, had definitely never felt the need for. He admired Sarah for her patience. The tasks he could have done with a snap of his fingers of the wiggle of his nose, she would painstakingly sit through and perfect. Too proud to ask for his help, and slightly proud of herself when she had accomplished something worth doing. Even if it had taken her all day. It was a good quality for her to have as queen. He was thankful, however, that patience was the only thing she lacked when they were intimate.

Ten: Jareth had never been much for simplicity. He loved for things to be wonderfully ornate, extraneously bawdy, and completely crusted over with glitter. This affinity had come from many years as King, but also as fey. Fey loved for everything to be overdone. Sarah, however, was simple. He loved that about her so much. The tiniest, most miniscule things made her happy. She didn't require any superfluous expenses, though he would have been happy to give them to her. She was content just by simply being with him, and having him there with her. That's what made him feel so wonderfully content. She wanted him. The real him. Nobody had ever only wanted that when they were in his acquaintance. This was one of many reasons he looked up at his ceiling at night and thanked whatever had created him, that Sarah Williams existed, and she was simply his.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: What do you think? Be Brutally honest. Should I do another chapter like this? If yes, should I do the same theme? Should I make one from Sarah's point of view? Please tell me all your thoughts! I would love to know. Also, if you would like your own drabbled feel free to send me a message and I'll be sure to include it. As per usual, thank you for reading! **


	12. Crystal

**A/N: Hello my lovely and faithful readers! I come back to you with another drabble. This drabble has been requested by auctavia1228! Here you are my darling; I hope it is up to your expectations! Thanks to all who are reading! Enjoy!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**Crystal:**_

Sarah watched in rapt attention as Jareth's hands did impossible things with the crystals he held. He sat, contemplative, in his throne, one leg swung over the side, hair on end, and finger on his chin. To anyone who didn't know him well, he appeared to be at ease, merely thinking.

To Sarah, however, who sat cross-legged on the floor beneath him, he was frazzled. The twirling of the crystals through his fingers was a sure sign of anxiousness. Idly she wondered what had him so keyed up, but it was pushed to the back of her mind as one crystal popped up, did a loop over the others, and gracefully landed back in his hand, resuming it's constant twirling.

Jareth never faltered. Ever.

Slowly he raised his arms and began to switch the crystals between his hands, more appearing until he was handling so many it was hard for Sarah to follow them all. They traveled fluidly through the digits and knuckles. Sensually.

Suddenly, Jareth sat up straight, and then leaned forward. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared straight into the crystals. His eyes were dark, shielded, and she couldn't for the life of her look away from the hypnotic crystals to intone what was wrong with him.

They had power over her, she realized belatedly, and wondered how aware he was of this fact.

Without warning, they disappeared from his hands, leaving Sarah dazed and slightly heady. With one look to where Jareth now stood over her, domineering predator he was, his one feral smirk told her that yes, he knew all too well the effect of the crystals.

"How….?" Was all she could manage, staring up into his lovely mismatched eyes. She found her brain was running a million miles a second, filled and spilling over with questions. Her mouth, however, was fuzzy, like she'd swallowed cotton, and could only manage the one, heavy word.

He gave her a slow, lazy smile, before extending his hand to pull her from where she sat on the floor, beneath her king, just as she should.

He pulled her up and she wobbled on unsure legs, turned to Jelly by his unexpected hypnotism. Sarah had watched the crystals before, always fascinated. Never, though, had he let her view them for as long as he had today, nor had he ever spun them so fast in her presence. She'd never felt the pull she had earlier, or the deep-seated emotional effect it had on her heart for just a moment, as if something deadly precious had been removed from her person.

He held her to him, steadying her. She inhaled him. He was a breath of fresh air, and she began to get her wits about her. He was familiar. Comfortable. The feelings the crystals had instilled in her for the moment were slowly washing away as his lips pressed gently against her forehead.

"Come, precious. I think it's time you learned something new about me." He whispered in her ear before pulling away and leading her down the many halls of his castle.

Sarah could only mutely nod, and trip behind him as he went, unable to deny him anything. Not that she wanted to, but still.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

They found themselves as they always did, a tangle of legs and heavy breathing under the cool cotton sheets. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose, lip to lip, hip to hip. An unswerving passion bubbled and flared in an unrelenting rhythm between them.

Jareth pulled away first, sated and smug at her obvious satisfaction. The crystals had proved wonderful in making Sarah submissive.

Don't get Jareth wrong, he loved her fire and passion, her steady confidence and sure deft, movements. The only thing he loved more however, was his need for control. Sometimes he just needed to control her. Wanted to break her down into tiny little pieces and let them float on the wind, just to rematerialize back in front of him a little bit humbler, and overwhelmingly aroused. So he did just that.

He broke her a little bit, and she loved every minute of it.

He had taken out one lone crystal, let it float in the air above them and spin slightly. He let her watch enraptured as he'd laid her on the bed and undressed her beautiful body. His own little doll.

She was all too aware of his deft movements over her body, moaning and writhing beneath him, but the crystal captured her attention, forcing delectable and dirty thoughts into her mind. This was all the restraint he needed, he could do just as he pleased and she'd make no qualms.

He took her over and over. Letting her mind run rampant with the filthy thoughts the crystal was hypnotizing her with. Her pleasure was intense, and with every rock against each other they moved a little bit closer to that fine line between earth and heaven.

He looked at her now that he had finished, and the crystal was safely out of sight. He didn't want to overuse it on her, desensitize her in a way. He wanted to use it purely for her pleasure and his need for a sure and steady dominance.

She was smiling, eyes still hazy, but she looked content. He leaned over her more, still nestled deep inside that hidden part of her that he swore was a piece of paradise. Limp now, she only sighed contentedly, and he nuzzled her neck.

"How did it feel, precious?"

"I..I..c—c-shg ..mmmm…" she began and stuttered, still not completely coherent, moaning belatedly when his tongue traced her collar bone.

"What was that, Sarah-mine?" he asked, amusement all too evident in his honey voice.

She struggled with her words for a minute, not too sure of what she could and couldn't say just yet. Finally she settled for "Perfect."

She whispered the word breathlessly, hoarse, and not without difficulty, then met his lips as they dusted softly across her own. As she lay in his arms, another crystal emerged in his hand. She became immediately transfixed, but this time he used it not to hypnotize or manipulate her, not to show her reruns of their sexy fantasies, he showed her all their firsts.

He replayed the first time she'd told him she loved him over and over. It was a scene he often watched when no one was around, and when he looked back down at her he found her asleep against his shoulder, exhausted.

He watched memories of them for hours more without her knowledge, smiling silently to himself. Jareth didn't like to indulge in many things. (The glitter didn't count.)

But he would always indulge in Sarah. She was one weakness he didn't mind having, but he couldn't let anyone know he had it. Sadly, he knew, not even her.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: There you go my darling auctavia1228! I really hope you, and everyone else enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for requesting this drabble. I am always taking requests and try to get them out to you within the next week after you ask for them, so everyone ask! Haha! Review pretty please, and tell me if you like! I could totally see a very dark/demony Jareth using the crystals for less than sweet purposes, but that dear reader, is up to you! Thank you!**


	13. Hallelujah

**A/N: So, currently listening to Jeff Buckley. May or may not influence this next fic, but I recommend listening to him anyways. The man sounds like an angel, but his voice is oh so very sinful! (like a certain Goblin King we all know) Anyways, this is another request fic! StarlingLight has requested a fic with more Toby! So here you go! I hope you like it! **

**This is not a Toby Centric fic. Sarah and Jareth still dominate the drabble, but he is much more present than normal. Enjoy! And thank you for reading!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**The baffled King composing Hallelujah…**_

_**Hallelujah:**_

To say that Toby was sad would have been the most underwhelming understatement in the world. Toby was dejected, distraught, and irrevocably a walking disaster.

At just around 12 years old, Sarah was the only mother he'd ever really known, preferring her to his own. Sarah would take him to the Labyrinth after she and Jareth got together, and he would play with the goblins.

His mind threw together brief flashes of memory from when he was small. Walking hand in hand with both Sarah and Jareth through the gardens, being tossed in Jareth's arms and coddled by Sarah. They were so much more his parents than the ones who had physically created him.

He was always with Sarah when she would return, if not there already. He had begged her many a time to just let him stay and not return, it wasn't as if she would never see him. But Sarah was unable to be that selfish and dutifully brought him back each time.

Sarah was now twenty-three, and Jareth forever old in his mind, and Toby had the most gut wrenching feeling that he was being left behind.

Sarah had been married to Jareth for about four years now. She had left the mundane world and only returned for him each weekend to save him from the monotonous solace in which he lived. He was always thankful for that. She had never forgotten him.

Until now.

At nearly midnight on Friday evening, Sarah and Jareth still had not come to collect him, and he was worried. He tried not to get panicky and paranoid, but his mind absolutely could not help it. He and Sarah were so much alike in that sense, reacting over the slightest things. He was a very anxious child, and being separated from his two favorite people in the world was not helping. At all.

Finally, the swirl of glitter above his head and the soft tap of taloned feet and fluttering wings at his window put him to rest. He glanced out the window and saw the mismatch eyes of the Goblin King glittering in the face of a lovely white owl. Before him Sarah appeared in all her love and glory, enveloping him in a much-needed hug, before Jareth's magic brought them immediately back into the labyrinth.

Toby sighed, relieved, when he found himself in the throne room, still crushed to Sarah's rib cage. When he looked up at his sister, who he had taken to calling mom since he was 3, and realized that she was much more his mother, she was absolutely glowing. She smiled, and it was contagious. His bright little smile beamed back up at her.

Jareth appeared behind her, mischief ever present in his glitter rimmed eyes. He ruffled Toby's hair, to which Toby let out an excited giggle, before Toby was wrenched from Sarah's grip by Jareth and forcibly tickled until he nearly peed himself. Once allowed up for air, he spoke.

"I was afraid you guys forgot me," he said. "What took ya so long?" The adorable blonde intoned in his juvenile slang.

"Something came up, Toby." Sarah told him with another smile. "Jareth and I have something wonderful to tell you."

Sarah made eye contact with her goblin, and he smiled down benevolently at the both of them. Toby's eyes were wide. He honestly didn't know what to think. But no amount of paranoia, skepticism, or anxiety could have prepared him for what Sarah told him next.

"I'm having a baby, Toby. A little girl." She said, and she and Jareth looked so sickeningly, beautifully, and absolutely in love.

Toby's world stopped spinning. Everything paused, sounding as if water had just rushed in his ears from all sides. His breath quickened and his mind thought immediately to what this meant for him.

A baby.

Sarah's baby. With Jareth.

_He_ was supposed to be her baby.

But he wasn't, not really anyway.

He knew then, his place in their world would be taken. Sarah loved him, he knew, and so did Jareth. But as much love as existed between the two of them, their own child would most definitely take prominence in the fore front of their minds and he would be sadly forgotten.

The day Sarah told him she was pregnant, was the day Toby decided to grow up. Sarah wasn't his mother. He needed to accept that, but at the same time he didn't want to go back to the woman who made him. He would refuse.

Sarah noticed him becoming slightly distressed and made to elbow Jareth, but it seemed he had noticed too. He took Toby by the shoulders, tuning him slightly, before he began to speak.

"Stay here Toby. With us, and the baby. Forget about the Aboveground. We can be a family. If you want us to be." Jareth said. He really was good with Toby, always had been, except when he all but potato launched him in the throne room doing his daily "Magic Dance." Sarah hadn't appreciated that too much, but the way he acted with Toby was what assured him that he would make a good father.

He was protecting to a fault, strong, loyal, and no one was more loving than Jareth to the people he cared about.

Toby brightened visibly, more light hearted than he had been just moments before. Jareth and Sarah patiently waited for his answer with baited breath.

"You mean it?" He asked, biting his lip. They both nodded enthusiastically. With a huge smile, Toby let out a very accomplished "YES!" before Sarah gathered him back up in her arms again and Jareth stood smiling watching the family he never thought he'd have, never knew he wanted.

From the corner of his vision, Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus (on Ambrosias of course) came trotting through the doorway to collect him for their weekly romp through the Labyrinth.

Sarah let him go, but as he jogged up to his friends, he turned a backward glance on the two people he wished had given birth to him. And honestly, he regretted it the second he did so. Sarah had her hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently and Jareth looked at her with all the love in the world. He was in awe of her, completely reverent to the goddess standing before him, housing their child. They swapped meaningful smiles and sly glances, and Toby swore he could hear their collective heart's beating.

Three to be precise, and, as he listened, he heard his own fourth heart beating out of time and rhythm with the other three, sounding completely monophonic and catastrophic against the symphony the other three made.

It didn't matter then, what anyone said to him about them all being a family. He knew, in the pit of his soul, that even here he didn't exactly belong, and that soon he would be replaced. He didn't stand a chance against this new baby, and honestly he couldn't even be mad about it.

He turned back to his friends, who had begun to walk a few paces ahead of him, and smiled sadly at their backs. Toby grew up that day, much quicker than any child should ever have to.

_**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah…**_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: Okay, so it was pretty Toby Centric, but I honestly kind of loved it. This just kind of flowed out, so I really hope you liked it! It was most definitely influenced by the song **_**Hallelujah **_**by: Jeff Buckley. If you've ever watched **_**Shrek**_** then you know this song, I promise. I can definitely write more stuff with Toby if you guys are feeling it. Let me know! Once again, this fic was requested by StarlingLight, I hope you enjoyed it dear! If you like my writing, and think I do pretty good with the requests I've been given so far, leave me a word or a prompt, and I'll make you a drabble. As always, thank you for reading! It means more than you know!**


	14. Nightmare

**A/N: Well, well, well, it's certainly been a while, hasn't it? Missed me darlings? I missed you! Well, I'm back with a drabble for Frostfyre. She has requested an evil/demony Jareth fic, supplying me with the word "Nightmare!" And I'm very willing to oblige. Sorry it took so long, m'dear! I didn't forget you! Hope you like what my demented little mind has come up with! And, as always, enjoy!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_**Nightmare:**_

There was a time of year when Jareth went dark.

I don't mean tan, I mean_ dark._

As is personality, outlook, aura, emotions, and actions. For one night every year during a particular Lunar cycle, Jareth became the feral predator he was.

He'd given Sarah ample warning that she may not like what she saw, and that, if she so wished, it might be best for her to return to her world until the cycle passed.

Sarah, stubborn, independent, and never one to back down from a challenge, decided to forgo Jareth's offer, and chose to remain with him in the Labyrinth instead.

"I cannot promise that you won't be upset with me, Sarah-mine," he'd told her. "I don't think you understand the capacity of how truly demonic fey like me will become. It's not safe for you."

"I'll have all of you, or none of you at all, Jareth. If you intend on this working, then it's something I'll have to see eventually. You can't send me back to my world every time you decide to Hulk out on me."

"Hulk out, precious? I'm not sure I und-,"

"Never mind, aboveground thing," She cut him off. "Anyways, I'm not leaving. As long as you aren't going to hurt me."

He grimaced, "I was afraid you'd say that. That's the idea, love. We get one night a year to fulfill our bloodlust. Fey are the hybrids of demons and angels. All year we can remain "angelic" or at least civil, but we are half demon, and what I do in that time, I cannot be held responsible for. Mostly, because I won't remember it."

"Are you saying you won't know who I am, Jareth," she asked, astounded.

"It's quite unlikely, precious. Not to be taken personally."

"Wait, bloodlust, as in _you kill things_?" She was shocked.

He looked uncomfortable, and after a long pause, "Yes."

"What kind of things?"

"Humans, faeries, anything in my way. You, potentially."

Sarah was stunned. "You'd kill me?"

"I'd have no way of knowing if it were you. No way of rationalizing something I care about over something I don't. I'm not myself when I'm in that state. I'm a nightmare. The worst one you'd ever face."

"But why? What makes it that way?"

"It's our punishment. Something we live with to remind us of what we are. We are half angel, but that does not mean we do not sin. God was lenient, he gave us power when he should have sent us to hell, but our existence is not our fault. He couldn't let us go about the world immortal and unscathed without some kind of penance, however. By nature we are docile, but maybe not so kind, but neither blatantly evil. We feel guilt very strongly. Our consciences rule us completely. That is why we have the Lunar cycle. For one night, we are completely helpless against our own devices. We kill, steal, hurt, rape, and break all for the purpose of doing so, then we have to live with ourselves after it. Own up to what we did. Mindless and senseless abomination."

Sarah couldn't say anything. She was stunned into silence. He continued.

"Despite what you may think of me, precious, I am cruel by nature. But, I love you regardless. I'd die before I'd intentionally hurt you, please reconsider going back just until tomorrow night."

"When does this start?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Midnight. You have less than an hour to decide. I won't tell you what to do, I'm not allowed."

"Not allowed?"

"Not tonight. I can warn you all I want, but I'm not allowed to physically move anyone out of my possibly incredibly destructive path unless they wish it. You should know by now, my Sarah, all you have to do is wish it."

Sarah took a deep breath and was quite for a long moment. Jareth had delivered all this to her rather calmly, probably expecting that she would ask. He had prepared for this, so as not to get to emotional and beg her to go. He was prouder than that. Another deadly flaw, his pride; it kept him all too aware of how far Heaven really was. Sarah was as close as he got. He'd be damned if he hurt her, but he may not have any other choice.

She peeked up at him through nervous eyes. His own reflected hers, but his face held no emotion; he was steeling himself for her answer. She knew was she _should _do. What the _logical _thing to do would be, but some twisted part of her had to know.

"I want to see how bad it can be. I don't think I can ignore something like this, knowing you may have done something heinous and I just pretend to overlook it when you're all right the next day. I need this, Jareth. I'm sorry, but I'm staying."

His eyes were and angry, hurt, and beautiful mismatch. "Well, if you will not leave me, then I must leave you. I refuse to put you in my homicidal path. And yes, precious, I would kill you. You're being very selfish Sarah-mine. You could be taking away the only thing that's ever made me wish Heaven were still something I could hope for. Heaven is where you will go, but I will not be so lucky. If we part, precious, we part forever." Then he was gone in a flash of glitter.

Sarah gave a bitter snort, "It's only forever, not long at all."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Midnight came….and past.

Still no sign of Jareth. Sarah searched through the halls for him, but resigned herself to the fact that he was most likely out raping and pillaging.

She froze. _Raping_. As in, sex with someone else. Sex not with her. The sickest part of her would rather him murder a million woman than sleep with anyone other than her. The worst part is, he wouldn't remember. He wouldn't know to tell her if he had been with someone else. That brought a sting of hateful tears to her eyes. Maybe she should've just gone when he'd asked, been innocent a bit longer. But her conscience and her nerves would have eaten her alive, she wouldn't have rested, and then she wouldn't have ever been able to look at him the same.

This way she could feel better about it. About knowing what he really was. She wondered, desolately, how much else there was that he had never told her. He seemed to know everything about her, while she knew next to nothing about him. It wasn't fair. She paused, she'd said that way too much. All because of him. And it was the truth, Jareth didn't fight fair. But, he didn't have to. He was the master of his universe, he could be as just or as selfish as he wanted, yet he expected more out of her.

She sighed, she really didn't want to be angry _and_ afraid while all this was going on. She continued her search through the castle, however futile she thought it might be. In the throne room, she met Hoggle. He was sitting on Jareth's throne, looking nervous, as if he were guarding something.

"What are you doing? Jareth is liable to bog you if he see you there."

"Under normal circumstances, I'd agree, but he'd be more inclined to do worse on this night," the little goblin shivered.

"Then why test his ire by sitting there?"

"Because he asked me to before he changed."

"Oh," Sarah was confused. "Why?"

"He's not allowed to have his crystal when he's in this state, too much power. I'm keeping it safe."

"Why didn't he ask me to keep it?"

Hoggle really didn't want to answer that question. He stuttered and tried to avoid it for a good five minutes before Sarah became angry.

"Tell me, or I'll bog you myself."

"You-you're lying! You wouldn't do that to me!" He accused in his goblin-y accent.

"Try me." The words were defiant, harsh, and much too Jareth-esque. He'd rubbed off on her quite a bit. (In more ways than one if memory serves me correct.)

Hoggle, in his cowardly state of panic, let the words rush past his lips so fast Sarah could barely keep up. Sometimes he wondered which of the two monarchs he was more afraid of. "I have no power over the crystal, he can't trace it's magic if I have it. But, but you do, since you're his mate. You can control it without magic. It knows your touch just as well as his. The second you touch it he'll know where it is, and where you are and will stop at nothing to get near either." He finished in a puff, then squeaked, "Aw, I really shouldn't have said that."

"Doesn't he already know where it is?" She asked.

"He'll have forgotten in his altered state," Hoggle said wearily. "And don't you dare ask me for it. He made it very clear not to let you touch it at all."

"If you didn't want me to touch it, then why'd you let me know about it?"

"The Lunar cycle affect all fey. The powerful ones like Jareth, change. Goblins, like me are unable to tell untruths. Simply, we cannot lie. I have no other choice."

This was news. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Where, Hoggle?"

"Somewhere in the castle," he said through gritted teeth. That was a shock.

"Why?"

Hoggle gave a rage filled moan, "Please no more questions."

"Tell me now, Hoggle."

"He's angelic enough to want to hold back after he's changed. Every year he chains himself up in one of the rooms before he changes, so when it happens, he can't immediately wreak havoc. He always breaks free though, and the destruction is bad."

"And you don't know which room?"

"He creates a new one every year, so that no one can find it."

Sarah huffed, so close yet so far. She need that crystal.

"Give me the crystal Hoggle."

"I can't."

"You can and you will."

"No, Sarah, I physically can't. If I let go of the Crystal, I die. Jareth cursed it." Sarah cursed under her breath. She had to think of a way to get to him.

She wandered back through the castle, down random hallways, pensive and frustrated.

It was hard to understand why this meant so much to Sarah, but seeing Jareth at his worst was what she needed. She had to accept all of him, including his demons, if she really wanted to love him. She had to know. She wished so hard to be with him then.

She wished….

"All you have to do is wish it, precious, you should know that by now…" His words rang in her head, and before she realized what she had done, she stood before Jareth once more.

He was chained, just as Hoggle had said. And when he said change, he was physically very different. And more beautiful than anything she had ever seen.

His arms and legs and torso were bound by cords and cords of lovely metal. He was shirtless and pale, sweating from his efforts to break free. His hair was stained a bit darker, and glittered all over. She had no idea where the light came from, the room was four walls, no doors, no windows, no lamps or electricity.

As she stared, she realized the was not light shining on him, but that he, in fact, was the light. He radiated it, dark, and sinister, and bright white. The most otherworldly contrast.

His face was so beautiful, strained with an anger and lust foreign to her, and much more powerful and feral than anything she'd ever seen. He oozed evil and bad intentions. Lovely mismatch eyes, now a fiery red and black.

What astounded her most, however, were his wings. Yes, wings. They rose from his shoulder blades, splaying against the wall in a macabre art form. They'd torn out of his skin, he was bleeding all over, and the once white wings were stained red, and as they fanned out, turned black at the tips.

Sarah hadn't realized she'd sunk to her knees, in reverence of him. He was beautiful and deadly, and he scared her out of her wits. The way he looked at her was enough to make her double over in a panicked nausea, but she was still.

Couldn't move, his eyes held her. She didn't have the will or the want to look away. He was amazing to her.

Panic and fright hadn't fully caught up with her yet, she was still just staring at the demon fey before her, his words are what finally brought her crashing back to reality, the spell of his eyes momentarily broken, and she began to scream.

"My, my, precious, it seems our game of hide and seek has come to an end. But, you know what a terrible loser I am. Let's play another game, one of which I am sure to win. Let's call it 'cat and mouse' or, for all intensive purposes 'demon and dinner,' because, quite frankly love, you look delectable, and I'm starved."

The first chain broke.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: There you have it! The first one without a happy/sappy ending. If you like, I may continue. Let me know. Frostfyre, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took me forever to come up with an idea that wasn't so cliché. As always, thanks to everyone for reading! Let me know what you think. Your comments are so greatly appreciated, and please keep sending me ideas for drabbles! I love to write them as long as you love to read them!**


End file.
